


Worship the Dragon

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: Hanzo works too hard, but Jesse is always happy to remind him that there are better things than paperwork





	Worship the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Another transcript of a roleplay we had with Dragoniana. I can't even tell you how we arrived to this, but dom!Hanzo and Jesse on his knees are kinda my thing...

‘You should be on your knees more often. It suits you well.’

Jesse was kneeling on the ground of Hanzo’s quarters, looking up at his lover, eyes wide and lips parted.

‘Any time, darlin'... any time...’

Hanzo sighed, putting the papers in his hands away and bit his lip, reaching out to tug at Jesse’s wild hair playfully. 

‘I wish I had time for this right now...’

He was always busy, always dedicated to his duty, putting his needs and preferences behind, yet Jesse was not so easily dissuaded, moaning softly into the touch, the hand in his hair making his imagination run wild. He raised his metal hand and placed it high on Hanzo's thigh, massaging it gently. 

‘You sure y'aint got a few minutes for me, my dragon?’

Hanzo whined quietly, leaning his head back and closed his eyes. It was very tempting to let Jesse do as he pleased, but the scattered papers in his sight were telling him otherwise.

‘I have work to do.’

Jesse squeezed the tight muscle of Hanzo's leg, pulling himself closer, breathing against the fabric of Hanzo’s pants. His eyes were still turned up, full of awe, devoted, wishing nothing but to please his Hanzo. 

‘It can wait...’ 

He placed a few open mouthed kisses on Hanzo's crotch, moaning into the movement, his hands gripping firmly on to the beautiful body in front of him. Hanzo’s hair might have been going gray, but he was still the most beautiful, most stunning man Jesse has ever laid his eyes upon.

Hanzo let out a stuttered breath. He had so many things to do now that he simply forced himself to forget about his needs, the sudden realization hitting him hard. There was no coming back, his working state of mind disrupted, and he grabbed Jesse roughly by the hair, pulling him back a little so he could slide his pants and underwear halfway down. It’s been a long week.

‘Can you do it for me, sweetheart?’

He stroked himself a few times, already almost fully erect, the movement sending a shiver down his spine. He was on the edge where he couldn’t decide between letting Jesse work in his own pace and fucking his face harshly. Hanzo took a deep breath and let go of his member to see if Jesse was on the same boat.

Jesse smiled and licked Hanzo's length from the base to the tip, sucking at the head lightly. He could already taste the bitterness of his precome, savouring it, before taking more of him into his mouth. He moved his head up and down, enjoying the pull of Hanzo's fingers in his hair and pressed his tongue against his dick, humming contently, wanting more, wanting to see Hanzo come undone before him.

Hanzo moaned softly as he moved his hips against the sweet attack of Jesse's mouth, stroking his hair. Blush crept up his face as he looked down and watched his lover work his tongue on him. Jesse looked like he was enjoying himself as much as Hanzo was, his pretty lips stretched around him, the gleam in his eyes showing how much he was devoted to the task . Hanzo tried to collect himself enough to speak clearly, knowing that Jesse loved when he talked to him and praised him.

‘Jesse... you, ah! You’re so good at this...’

The gunslinger gave a satisfied growl, letting Hanzo slide almost all the way out of his mouth and lapped at his tip eagerly, nails digging small red crescents into his thighs. He was enjoying Hanzo's every move, grunting at the gasp he gave out when Jesse finally slid down again, letting him hit the back of his throat. 

Hanzo started moaning louder, raking his nails on Jesse’s scalp and neck. Jesse knew how to make him forget about all things other than his mouth on him. Hanzo tugged at his hair, a subtle warning, letting him know that he was getting close. Jesse was quite skilled and it was too long since their last time together, way too much for him to last long.  
Jesse smiled as much as Hanzo's cock in his mouth allowed him, his lips shiny with a mixture of spit and precome, and set up a fast, demanding pace, his jaws wide open as he let Hanzo fuck his throat. The archer's hands settled firmly at the base of his skull, not allowing him to move away, but he wouldn't, even if given the chance. The moans and words of praise were enough for him to continue and he slid one hand down between his own legs, stroking himself through the fabric of his pants. Ragged breaths escaped him every time Hanzo pulled away as he gasped for air, lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but he kept going, knowing there was nothing he'd rather do than worship and please him.

Hanzo let out a silent scream, holding Jesse's head as he came deep in his throat, leaning back a little not to choke him completely. Jesse arched into Hanzo's movement, coming in time with him, muffled moans escaping the corners of his mouth. He slowly pulled away, licking his lips and breathing heavily as he supported the shivering archer. Hanzo leaned to rest his hands on Jesse's shoulders, trying not to fall, trembling all over.

‘You okay there, sweetheart?’

Jesse looked at him with the same adoration as before, cherishing the pleased expression on Hanzo's face and nuzzled against his chest, kissing it gently. Hanzo fell to his knees, clinging to Jesse while trying to steady his breath, eyes closed. 

‘Yes... yes, I'm okay. You?’ 

He tried to compose himself, kissing Jesse's ear and cheek. Moments like these always left Hanzo vulnerable, almost fragile, but he wasn't afraid to show this side of him to his Jesse.

The cowboy ran his fingers through Hanzo's hair, holding him close, reassuring him that all was well. 

‘You gotta take better care of yerself, sugar...’ he kissed his lips, pressing their brows together. ‘I may not always be 'round to remind ya.’ 

He looked down, realizing in what mess he was and chuckled. 

‘I oughtta go and put myself together, but how 'bout you see me in the evenin'? I missed ya sleepin' next to me y'know...’

Hanzo sighed. The rush of pleasure was slowly leaving his body, the gnawing knowledge of how much work he still had to do coming back, but seeing Jesse’s bright, hopeful face just did not allow him to say no. He got back to his feet, fixing his clothes and ran his fingers softly under Jesse’s chin, smiling, before walking away.

‘I’ll see you in the evening, gunslinger.’


End file.
